Story of our life
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Conjunto de Oneshoots para la Quinntana Week 2014. El rating cambiará según el oneshoot, que aparece el la parte superior del mismo.
1. Aviso

Hola a todos los y las fans de Quinntana. Como algunos sabréis del 28 de abril al 4 de mayo es la semana elegida este año, como Quinntana Week y aunque la participación suele ser únicamente en inglés, he decidido hacerlo en castellano.

A partir de mañana subiré al menos un oneshoot diario con cada uno de los temas elegidos este año. Espero que os gusten y se agradecen mucho las reviews y las sugerencias.

Que tengáis una buena y productiva Quinntana Week.

att:Jenna


	2. Día 1 :Beginings

Se que esto lo tenía que haber subido ayer, pero se me pasó por completo. Así que hoy subo el Oneshot del día 1 y en unas horas subiré el del día dos. Espero que os gusten.

también recordados que tengo un mini fic para esta semana y que deberiais leerlo. Lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o petición vía PM, review o por Twitter.

Ahora si, que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Quinntana Week día 1: comienzo

Quinn POV

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero hecho de menos las fiestas de Puck.

Cuando uno llega a la universidad y se mete en una hermandad, lo que menos espera es que las fiestas sean un coñazo... Bien, pues está lo es. La peor fiesta en la que estado en mi vida.

La música de fondo es calmada, si mi oído no me falla, son las 4 estaciones. ¿A qué clase de enfermo perturbado se le ocurre poner esto en una fiesta? Si es que a esto se le puede denominar fiesta, ya que parece más una reunión de la tercera edad, aunque el más mayor no llega a los 28¿

La gente está dividida en grupos, charlando de temas vacíos, estúpidos y superficiales. En una hora aquí he descubierto que el nuevo modelo de producción de Mercedes ha ahorrado a la compañía no se cuantos billones de euros, que el equipo de polo de la universidad ha batido otro récord, que el precio del barril de Brent se ha disparado o que la señorita Hale, la profesora de literatura, se está tirando a dos de sus alumnos.

Todo temas que me importan un pimiento, no debí haber venido a esta horrible fiesta, miró el reloj y aún son las 11, si me voy ahora quizás pueda alcanzar a Kitty antes de que se vaya a esa fiesta salvaje a la que iba a ir.

Me escabullo sin que nadie sé de cuenta, cuando el imbécil del capitán del equipo de polo, me corta el paso.

-¿Ya te vas? Tenía la esperanza de que charlásemos un poco.

¿Charlar? ¿Más? Una mierda, yo lo que necesito es bailar, bailar hasta que me duelan los pies por culpa de los tacones.

Voy a contestarle que tengo que irme, que me ha surgido algo cuando de la nada aparece una diosa. Pelo negro,largo y ondulado, piel tostada, ojos color chocolate y un cuerpo de escándalo.

-Mcimbecil, deja irse a la chica, es normal que no tenga ganas de aguantar tu asquero aliento cerca de ella.

-Santana, no te metas en donde nadie te ha llamado-dice el realmente molesto.

-Si me meto será por que es asuntó mío-dice antes de darle un largo sorbo a su copa.

-¿A sí? ¿Y desde cuando ella es tu asunto?-pregunta con una estúpida sonrisa de superioridad.

Ni siquiera le conozco y ya me cae mal, como se puede ser tan idiota.

-Desde que mis ojitos se fijaron en ella.

El soltó una carcajada, algo que a ella le molestó, ya que puso cara de querer matarlo.

-Si ni siquiera sabes como se llama, largate de aquí y déjanos charlar tranquilos.

Ella le mira con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios y de repente suelta- Se llama Lucy y el que no tiene ni idea de nada, eres tu. Así que déjanos a solas Mcperdedor.

-Para tu información se llama Quinn- dice el sonriendo- así que creo que se más de ella que tu.

-En realidad mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray- digo yo sin pensar, dejándole sorprendido.

-Ves Mcperdedor, ahora si no te importa, mi chica y yo nos vamos de esta fiesta de estirados que os habéis montado.

XXX

Salir de allí con Santana fue lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, al menos está noche. Me ha traído a una discoteca impresionante, con la música a tope y la gente bailando hasta encima de las mesas. Es un local gay, pero estos son siempre los mejores. La despreocupación, la locura y el alcohol llenan todo el lugar.

Estoy bailando con Santana, despreocupadamente, cuando una chica se me acerca y me agarra de la cintura. Es muy guapa, alta, pelirroja, con unos preciosos ojos azules y un gran cuerpo, que no duda en mostrar, ya que el vestido que lleva o es muy corto o es dos tallas menos.

En otro momento cualquiera no me hubiese importado bailar con ella, por muy pegado que fuese, pero en los ojos se le ven las intenciones que tiene para conmigo y no me gustan.

Entonces Santana sale en mi rescate por segunda vez en la noche. Se interpone entre la chica y yo.

-Las manos donde yo las pueda ver-dice frunciendo el ceño.

Está tan atractiva así enfadada, que me pregunto si es posible que se vea mal en algún momento, pero enseguida descarto esa posibilidad, seguro que es de esas mujeres que se despiertan radiantes.

-¿Te has traído a una perra guardiana? -dice mirándome directamente a mi.

Yo me quedo helada, Santana sonríe y se acerca al oído de la pelirroja y le susurra algo que soy incapaz de oír. La chica pone cara de puro terror y se va por donde vino.

-¿Qué le has dicho? - preguntó muerta de la curiosidad

Ella me sonríe coquetamente y se acerca a mi oído, sus labios rozan mi lóbulo en un acto totalmente buscado, pero me contesta a mi pregunta, con más confianza y descaro que he visto jamás en nadie.

-Le he dicho que si no quiere que la saque de los pelos, que se vaya a coquetear con otra.

Yo la miró intentando descubrir la razón oculta tras sus palabras, tan obvia soy que me ha calado en menos de ... ¡Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo llevamos juntas!.

-¿Por qué? -atino a preguntar.

-No se me da bien compartir la atención-dice dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-Eso ha sonado muy posesivo-le digo al oído ya que con lo alta que está la música dudo que pueda escucharme.

Ella pone su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, pero sin llegar a tocarme el trasero. Estoy demasiado pegada a su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para ver el peligro que corro si me mantengo demasiado en esta posición.

-Tranquila nena-dice despreocupada-No muerdo, aunque si me lo pides, puedo hacer una excepción contigo.

No aguanto más, la química y atracción entre las dos es más que notable.

-¿Siempre te funciona esto con las chicas? -preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu eres una excepción, si estando conmigo se acerca una tía y le coquetea a la chica con la que estoy, normalmente me marcho.

-¿Y porqué no lo has hecho?

-Por que tu no eres otra chica cualquiera, eres mi chica.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza hace clic, no se como lo consigue, apenas la conozco, y se que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es una auténtica locura y sin embargo me pego a su cuerpo y la beso con una desesperación impropia de mi.

Quinn Fabray no se rinde ante la primera chica que aparece, a no ser que esa chica sea Santana López.


	3. día 2: comfort

Lo primero agradecer las reviews, pensaba en dejar lo de hacer la QW y ponerme a escribir Miketana o Finchel(Vale lo de Miketana tendría tan poco éxito como Quinntana o Sebtana, pero me parecen súper Cuquis, dejadme a mi con mis días de olla)

No hay mucho más que comentar, a parte de que he adaptado el momento en que Finn saca del armario a Santana y lo he vuelto Quinntana. Si, es muy triste pero entra dentro de el tema del día( o al menos a mi me lo parece). Así que si queréis matarme por haceros llorar, estáis en vuestro total derecho... Eso sí primero leerlo y disfrutadlo.

Canción: Let me love you de Ne-Yo

* * *

**_Día 2: fluff/ confort._**

**_Título: let me love you until you learn to love yourself._**

**_Rating:M (por el tema principal)_**

**Quinn Pov.**

Sabía que Finn es idiota, pero no sabia que también podía ser tan sumamente cruel.

Aguantar las bromas y las malas palabras de Santana no es tarea nada fácil, pero descubrir su mayor secreto frente a todo el instituto y exponerla ante todo el pueblo, no me esperaba algo así de él.

Ha pasado una semana desde ese incidente y nadie a vuelto a saber de ella, o al menos eso creen en el Glee club.

Finn se siente la peor persona del mundo y si supiese el motivo por el que Santana no ha vuelvo, se sentiría aún peor.

-¿Creéis que estará bien?- pregunta Artie, aunque es más bien una pregunta retórica.

-La echo de menos-confiesa Mercedes y Tina vuelve a llorar mientras Mike hace lo que puede para consolarla.

-Deberíamos ir a verla- propone Rachel mientras abraza a su novio.

-Ni se os ocurra- les digo fulminando los con la mirada.

-¿Por que Quinn? - pregunta Mr Schue

-Se que no querrá verme, pero necesito verla- dice Finn apenado- Saber que está bien.

-Hipócrita- digo mirándolo con furia.

-Quinn, no te consiento que hables así de Finn, Él no lo hizo a propósito y mucho menos con el fin de dañarla.

Me levanto de mi asiento dispuesta a irme antes de que abra la boca y les diga la verdad, esa verdad que ellos ignoran y que no desean saber. Llego hasta la puerta, pero entonces oigo la voz de Rachel exculpandolo.

-Alguna vez tendría que dar el paso. Finn sólo la ayudó.

-¡Oh, por el amor de dios! -exclama Kurt - ¿te acabas de escuchar?

-Finn no tenía derecho a elegir por ella. Cuando estuviese preparada lo haría por sí misma- dice Mike, quien Por primera vez en mi vida, veo que mira a Rachel con desprecio.

-Sólo he dicho la verdad- se defiende ella.

Me giro y en menos de tres segundos me planto en medio de la sala. Jamás había estado tan enfadada en toda mi vida

-¿La verdad?- grito- ¿Que sabes tú de la verdad? no tienes ni idea de como está Santana.

-Ni tú- responde Finn.

Entonces yo aparto el contacto Visual con Finchel y noto como todos se centran en mi.

-Quinn, somos una familia y estamos preocupados por Santana. ¿Has sabido algo de ella?- pregunta Mr Schue en tono calmado.

Yo simplemente asiento.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunta Mercedes

-Nunca la he visto así y para ser sincera, no quiero volver a verla así.

-Quinn, por favor- súplica Finn- dime que está bien. Que me odia, pero que está bien- dice al borde de las lágrimas. Si hubiese pasado de otra forma o no me la hubiese encontrado de aquella manera, sentiría pena por Finn.

-Está... Que ya es mucho.

Escucho como alguien se queda sin respiración y enseguida deduzco que ha sido Kurt.

No espero a que formule la pregunta, salgo corriendo hasta que llego a mi coche, pero una mano se posa sobre mi hombro y me impide entrar.

-Dime que no es lo que yo creo- Dice Mike con cara de angustia- por favor dime que no ha...- se le quiebra la voz y rompemos a llorar antes de que termine la frase.

El recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo, sumergido en la bañera, con una de sus muñecas abierta. Hace que desee matar a Finn y a la abuela de Santana. Ella no se merece esto.

Se comporta como una cabrona, pero no lo es. Si la conoces bien, te darás cuenta de que es muy dulce, sensible y protectora. Pero es débil, ahora más que nunca y cuando su maldita abuela la repudió, simplemente se dejó llevar por el dolor y casi me lleva a mi consigo.

**Santana Pov**

Es viernes y eso implica que Quinn vendrá más temprano que otros días. Desde qué me encontró en la bañera no se ha separado de mi, más que para asistir a clase, por lo que deduzco que Sue la echará por faltar a los entrenamientos.

Pasa largas horas al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, hablando conmigo e intentando convencerme de que abra la puerta, pero no puedo. Vi sus ojos cuando desperté y comprendí todo el daño que le había causado. Ni siquiera había pensado en como se sentiría mis padres, el glee o ella.

Aunque deduzco que al Glee le afectaría poco. Mike,Kurt y Mercedes son los que más se han preocupado.

Oigo un golpe al otro lado de la puerta y se que Quinn está aquí. Me levanto de la cama y me siento en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, como se que está ella.

-San-dice timidamente- Déjame pasar, por favor.

-No Quinn, yo no...  
Las palabras de Finn suenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como cuando pones música y activas el modo repetición en una que te encanta.

"Santana ¿por qué no sales de una vez del closet? ¿Sabes? Eres buena destrozando a los demás porque estás constantemente destrozandote a ti misma, porque no puedes admitir ante nadie que estás enamorada de Quinn y ella puede no te corresponde. Eso debe doler, no poder admitir ante la gente realmente como te sientes. ¿Sabes lo que creo que eres? Una cobarde."

Lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, es imposible que Quinn me quiera y por eso siempre soy tan desagradable con todo el mundo. Ellos pueden ser felices con la persona que quieren. Mike con Tina, Sam con Mercedes, Puck y Britt-Britt, incluso Gayberry con la orca. Pero yo jamás podré ser feliz con Quinn y pago con ellos y conmigo misma mi enfado.

-Por favor Santana-Súplica.

-No puedo Quinn. Vete, tendrás mejores cosas que hacer que cuidarme y asegurarte de que no haga el tonto-respondo tragando saliva e intentando que no me escuche sollozar.

-Te juro que si no me abres escalaré por el árbol y me meteré en tu cuarto por la ventana.

Yo no le contestó y al pasar un par de minutos oigo como se levanta, baja las escaleras y se va. Entonces es cuando me permito volver a llorar desconsoladamente durante minutos, hasta que oigo un ruido y al cabo de unos segundos notó unos brazos abrazarme fuertemente.

Levanto la cara de mis rodillas y la veo a ella, al amor de mi vida, con los ojos y la nariz rojas de llorar.

-Quinn, vete- le pido.

-No pienso moverme de tu lado, nunca más. Debí estar a tu lado e impedirte que hicieses eso.

-No es tu culpa... Pero por favor Déjame.

-Nunca- dice y veo que toma la muñeca que tengo tapada y empieza a quitar el vendaje. Fue un corte bastante llamativo, pero menos grabe de lo que yo pretendía en aquel momento.

-¿Que haces? -Preguntó asustada.

Entonces ella me mira con sus ojos entre castaños y verdes, sonríe y besa la cicatriz que me ha quedado con sumo cuidado.

-Te amo Santana-dice mirándome a los ojos. Parece sincera y quiero creerla, pero se que lo hace para que salga de casa y empiece a retomar mi vida. Algo que tendré que hacer en muy poco, pues pronto volverán mis padres de sus vacaciones.

-Créeme-dice antes de volver a besarme la cicatriz.

-No hagas eso Q- le pido- no lo hagas.

-Es lo único que odio de ti-dice señalando la cicatriz- ¿Sabes por qué la odio?

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Me recuerda que casi te pierdo, que casi pierdo a lo más importante de mi vida.

-No puedo ser lo más importante de tu vida, no soy nadie, sólo una fracasada, una perdedora de un jodido pueblo que ni sale en los mapas-digo mientras las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas.

Ella no contesta, simplemente comienza a cantar mientras acaricia suavemente mi cicatriz con cuidado de no lastimarme. mientras canta no dejó de mirarla a los ojos, al igual que hace ella conmigo.

_Much as you blame yourself,  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love,  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand  
Something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me,  
I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there  
Hey, hey  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Girl, let me love you, baby, oh  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you,  
Let me love you,  
Oh  
Ooh,_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes,  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one  
To remind you what it is to smile, yeah  
I would like to show you  
What true love can really do_

_Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there  
Oh, oh, oh, hey  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you  
Girl, let me love you, baby_

_For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats,  
Heart that beats,  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in darkness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Darlin', let me love you, baby  
Love you, baby, hey  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you, baby_

-Déjame cuidarte, déjame pasar esto contigo.

-Quinn...

-Te amo Santana, no es pena ni culpabilidad. Es amor, déjame demostrartelo.

-¿Cómo?

Ella me sonríe y posa la mano que no me acaricia la muñeca sobre mi mejilla, se inclina para capturar mis labios con los suyos y entonces me rindo.

Nos separamos y veo aparecer esa extraordinaria sonrisa de la que me enamoré.

-¿Hasta qué aprenda a quereme?

-En realidad, hasta el final de mis días.

-Dudo que puedas aguantalo- digo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tengo mucho tiempo para demostrarte que estas equivocada-dice antes de volver a besarme con suavidad y sin dejar de acariciar la cicatriz que nos une.


	4. día 2: fluff

Hey, ¿Qué tal estáis llevando la Quinntana Week? Supongo que muy bien. yo aquí estoy actualizando a las 4 de la mañana. Creo que es la primera vez que agradezco mi insomnio crónico, pero bueno al lío.

Este oneshoot es lo que me hubiese gustado que pasase cuando Quinn se quedó embarazada y Brittana aún no existía (Quinntana iba a existir y hubiese sido TAAAAAAAAAAAN PERO TAAAAAN BONITO)

Hoy os voy a dejar dos oneshoots otro del día 2 y el que corresponde al tema de hoy. Espero que los disfrutéis

* * *

**Título: I stand by you.**

**situación:Primera temporada justo después de Preggers**

**Rating:T**

**tema del día:Fluff/comfort**

**canción: Stand by you de Pretenders**

**Quinn Pov**

Soy el hazme reír del instituto, todos conocen mis secretos. A Puck no le bastó con aprovecharse de mi estando borracha. No ha parado hasta destruirme y todo por que le había dicho que no. Había revelado mi secreto y la sombra de Lucy Cabossey volvía a ahogarme, más ahora que una criatura crecía en mi interior y volvería a engordar.

En estos momentos maldigo el estúpido día que mis ojos se encontraron con cierta latina de piel morena, pelo largo y oscuro, ojos color chocolate, poseedora de unos labios que te llevaban al cielo y una lengua viperina, que te recordaba el motivo por el cual su mote era Satanás.

Tal vez si no me hubiese enganchado a ella, todo sería diferente. Quizás habría salido con Finn,Mike o incluso Puck, pero no puedes hacer nada si tu cuerpo y tu corazón sólo reaccionan a una persona y para colmo, es la persona que disfruta haciéndote la vida imposible, aunque unos meses atrás éramos como uña y carne.

Camino por los pasillos y a medida que avanzo noto las miradas de mis compañeros clavarse en mi y cuchichear a mis espaldas, no ha servido de nada quedarme una hora más después de que terminen los entrenamientos . Tomó aire y me fuerzo a aguantar un poco más, sólo tengo que ir a mi taquilla, recoger mis libros y marcharme a casa.

Abro mi taquilla y de ella cae una pequeña nota de color rosa.

-Lo que me faltaba- digo para mi misma, como si no tuviese suficiente con escucharlos, ahora también tengo que leer lo que piensan de mi.

No saben nada, no conocen la verdad, pero aquí los chismorreos se vuelven verdades irrefutables y luchar contra ellos es estúpido. Me agacho y tomó el pequeño papel entre mis manos.

Hasta ese momento no era plenamente consciente de lo Jodida que estaba. Cuando se me empiece a notar el embarazo, volveré a escuchar las burlas, los motes y toda la ponzoña que un adolescente puede soltar para herir a otro.

Abro el papel y en una preciosa caligrafía ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda, aparece un mensaje simple, sin maldad, al menos aparentemente.

**_"Reúnete conmigo en el auditorio al terminar el entrenamiento"_**

Durante unos minutos me pienso si ir o no, pero finalmente decido que sea lo que sea lo que me tengan preparado, no puede ser peor de lo que ya he soportado anteriormente.

Cierro mi taquilla, guardo mis libros en la mochila y camino con decisión hasta el auditorio. Una vez allí, abro la puerta con algo de miedo, pero una vez dentro me sorprendo. Está todo a oscuras, excepto el escenario, donde hay una banqueta alta, iluminada por tres focos.

Dejo mi mochila en la primera fila y me subo al escenario. No entiendo la broma, pero me dejó llevar hasta llegar a la banqueta, donde hay otra nota rosa. La abro y me encuentro otra frase, esta vez incompleta, es la misma caligrafía y al igual que el anterior mensaje, no parece tener malicia.

**_" Tenemos que hablar..."_**

Arrugo la nota y la tiro al suelo.

-Da la cara-grito de pura frustración.

Entonces ella aparece a uno de los lados del escenario y tengo que esforzarme mucho para no hundirme.

-¿Que quieres Santana?

-Lo has leído en la nota. Tengo algo que contarte, algo importante.

-Si es que estoy fuera del equipo, puedes ahorrartelo, soy consciente de ello.

-Sue está bastante enfadada por ello, pero he logrado que no te expulse.

Yo la miro sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Me odias, llevas 10 semanas haciéndome la vida imposible-digo a punto de llorar.

Ella se acerca a mi y limpia con uno de sus pulgares, esa lágrima rebelde que se ha escapado de mis ojos.

-Soy una idiota, perdóname.

-Si es eso todo lo que tienes que decir, me voy- digo alejándome de ella y de su contacto, antes de ser tan débil como para contarle todo.

-Q, espera-dice con la voz ¿quebrada?

Me giro y por primera vez en mi vida, veo a una Santana vulnerable, jugando nerviosamente con la pulsera de la amistad que le regalé hace años, cuando éramos dos crías y nos daban asco los chicos.

-Soy la persona más imbécil del mundo.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa.

-No fui yo quien le contó tu secreto Q, te juro que no fui yo.

-No te creo Santana-miento pues quiero salir de allí.

-Si lo haces-dice caminando hacia mi con decisión- Nunca me importó que fueses pelirroja, ni lo que pesases. Te quería tal cual eres-hace una pausa y traga saliva- aún te quiero.

-¿cómo puedes decir que me quieres? Los dos últimos meses te la has pasado burlándote de mi y aún no se que hice mal.

-Te acostaste con Puck- gritó ella.

La miré y no pude creer lo ciega que había estado, todo esto había sido por acostarme con su novio. Algo que realmente no quería hacer y que me había traído muchos problemas.

Me giré de nuevo y caminé hasta las escaleras que llevaban al patio de butacas, cuando su mano alcanzó una de las mías.

-Se la verdad Q, se que ese idiota se aprovechó de ti- dijo rodeandome la cintura con los brazos y apoyando ambas manos en mis aún existentes abdominales-También de otra cosa.

Yo me quedé estática, quería llorar o tal vez ser engullida por la tierra.

-Se que estas embarazada.

-No se de que hablas-mentí.

Ella me arrastró hasta la banqueta y me obligo a sentarme, luego sacó su teléfono móvil y me puso frente a la cara, el primer video de mi bebé.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabía que me ocultabas algo, así que investigué y luego cabeza huevo me lo confirmó.

-No quiere saber nada del bebé-dije entre sollozos- me rogó que abortase y al no hacerlo...

-Comenzó a comportarse como lo que es-dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Me odias.

-Eso no es cierto, no te odio-dijo acariciándome la con una mano, mientras con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos y los míos- estaba furiosa contigo, no quería que estuvieses con Puck.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó todo.

-No quiero que estés con Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike o cualquier otro chico de la escuela. No quiero que estés con nadie que no sea yo.

-Santana no tiene gracia- dije al borde del llanto. Quería que fuese verdad, que ella me amase tanto como la amo yo.

-No se me da bien explicar esto con palabras, así que déjame intentarlo con una canción.

-Santana, no-rogué

-Por favor, necesito hacerlo, necesito que lo sepas-Suplicó

Conectó su móvil a los altavoces y una suave melodía inundó el auditorio. Volvió junto a mi y tomó una de mis manos.

**_Oh, why you look so sad?_**

**_Tears are in your eyes_**

**_Come on and come to me now_**

**_Don't be ashamed to cry_**

**_Let me see you through_**

**_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_**

Yo la miré con lágrimas en los ojos e intenté recuperar mi mano, para barrer esas molestas gotas que ya caían por mi rostro, sin embargo ella lo hizo por mi, sin soltar mi mano ni un instante.

**_When the night falls on you_**

**_You don't know what to do_**

**_Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_So, if you're mad, get mad_**

**_Don't hold it all inside_**

**_Come on and talk to me now_**

**_Hey, what you got to hide?_**

**_I get angry too_**

**_Well I'm a lot like you_**

**_When you're standing at the crossroads_**

**_And don't know which path to choose_**

**_Let me come along_**

**_'Cause even if you're wrong_**

**_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_**

**_Won't let nobody hurt you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

**_Take me in, into your darkest hour_**

**_And I'll never desert you_**

**_I'll stand by you_**

Y cuando llegó la hora de la parte final, se agachó para quedar a la altura de mi incipiente barriga y comenzó a cantarle al bebé, sin dejar de soltarme la mano.

_**And when, when the night falls on you, baby**_

_**You're feelin' all alone**_

_**You won't be on your own**_

_**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Take me in, into your darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**No, no, no, no, no**_

_**Take me in, into your darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

Yo no era capaz de parar de llorar y ella sólo me abrazaba con cariño, no dijo ni una sola palabra Hasta qué me calmé y fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Creo que esa canción lo expresa mejor que yo. Te amo Quinn. No quiero estar con Finn, Puck o cualquier otro chico de esta estúpida escuela. Sólo quiero estar contigo y me da igual lo que opinen o piensen los demás, si se atreven a abrir sus bocotas, les enseñaré mis poderes de bitch.

-Santana, ha sido todo muy bonito y créeme que quiero estar contigo... Pero no puedo.

-Si puedes.

-Voy a ser mamá

-Vamos a ser mamás- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-No voy a obligarte a llevar una vida que no quieres y menos una que te obliga a dejar tus sueños.

-Mi sueño eres tú, contigo a mi lado puedo conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso ser una buena madre adolescente.

-No puedes hablar enserio.

-Me da igual que sea de Puck o del mismísimo Bill Clinton. Te amo Q y amo todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, incluso este bebé-dijo acariciando mi abdomen por encima de mi camiseta.

Me levanté y la abracé. Ella se separó un poco y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Prométeme que cuando vayas a la próxima consulta me avisarás, quiero acompañarte y ver al pequeño Bip.

-¿Bip?

-Es lo que se escucha en el video.

-¿cómo lo conseguiste?-pregunto

-Amenacé a tu ginecólogo con contarle a su mujer que está acostándose con su secretaria.

Yo me reí y exclamé

-¡Eres lo peor!

-Todo por proteger a mi familia.

-Te amo- dije antes de que me besase por primera vez.

Fue un beso suave y lleno de amor.

Cuando nos separamos ambas sonreímos.

-¿Que haremos con esto?- le pregunté, ella enseguida me entiende y sabe a que me refiero.

-Pase lo que pase voy a estar a tu lado-dijo acariciandome las mejillas con sus pulgares- todos los insultos y habladurías se acaban hoy. Os voy a cuidar lo mejor que sepa.

-Creo que Bip no es un buen nombre-le digo con una sonrisa.

-Yo la llamo Beth, aunque Bip es más neutro.

-¿crees que será una niña?

-Estoy segura, una niña tan hermosa como su madre, que me traerá muerta de amor.

-Podría parecerse a Puck- digo examinando con la mirada su resplandeciente rostro.

-Aún así la amaré.


	5. Día 3: Meeting the family

El día que actualice correctamente, me daréis un premio o algo XD. Voy con retraso en la QW debido a que me gustó tanto el tema del segundo día que hice más de un oneshoot. Bueno también ha influido mucho que la ultima foto que ha subido la señorita Naya Rivera a su cuenta personal de Instagram. Es difícil escribir con los ojos en el piso xD

El tema de hoy se me ha atragantado bastante, así que os pido perdón de antemano por no ser tan bueno como los anteriores y prometo que en el siguiente me esforzaré para compensaros esta desastrosa idea que mi mente ha creado. (Perdón de nuevo)

* * *

**Título: Never say never**

**Rating: K**

**Tema:Meeting the family**

**Canción:Mine- Taylor Swift**

**Santana POV**

En la vida nunca puedes decir "Ni muerta" o "Nunca lo haré" porque tus palabras suelen volverse contra ti.

Hace un año yo era la gran Santana López, la lesbiana más deseada de todo NY, la chica que sólo tenía rollos de una noche y que jamás volvía a llamar a la chica con la que había estado la noche anterior. Siempre decía "Yo no me enamoro", "No me imagino pasar mi vida con la misma persona cada día" o mi gran frase: "Una vez cruzo la tercera base y hago la carrera, no vuelvo a jugar en el mismo campo, ya me entiendes". Era la perfecta mujeriega, algo que sorprendentemente no afectaba a mi carrera como cantante, aunque si ocasionaba que cientos de paparazzis me persiguiesen allí a donde fuese.

Pero todo cambio cuando acompañé a Kurt a aquel funeral de estirados de Yale, que organizaban los compañeros de su novio Blaine, que estudia medicina allí y lo llamo funeral porque llamarlo fiesta sería sarcasmo.

Allí conocí a Quinn Fabray, una preciosa rubia de sonrisa angelical y cuerpo que incitaba a cometer más de un pecado. La pobre se estaba aburriendo tanto como yo y en cuanto vió una oportunidad de largarse no lo dudó, pero un idiota trajeado intentó retenerla. El muy imbécil ni se había dado cuenta de que ella jugaba en mi equipo y tuve que rescatarla antes de que pusiese uno sólo de sus sucios dedos sobre la piel impoluta de aquella hermosa desconocida.

Después de aquella fantástica noche, donde apenas pude robarle un par de besos, empezamos a hablar diariamente y poco a poco se fue a metiendo en mi corazón hasta que me enamore irremediablemente de ella.

Si, había infringido la primera de mis normas. " Nunca enamorarse"

Pero como no hacerlo, si ante ti se encuentra alguien como ella: dulce, amable, divertida, alegre, cariñosa, aunque algunas veces podía sacar a relucir una lengua viperina, que sólo hacia que me enamorase más de ella.

Aprendí todo de ella, aunque lo que más me sorprendió, fue que estudiaba interpretación y que Yale no le aportaba lo que ella esperaba de una de las mejores universidades del país.

Durante los dos meses siguientes a que empezásemos a salir, la acompañé a cada prueba que hizo para diferentes papeles en obras de teatro y musicales.

Al llegar el verano, nos fuimos a Hawaii y a la vuelta de esas asombrosas vacaciones audicionó para Julliard, donde enseguida se dieron cuenta de su talento y le ofrecieron una plaza.

Se mudó a NY y casi sin darme cuenta parecía que vivía con ella. No dormía en casa casi nunca, algo que parecía molestar más a Rachel que a Kurt, que parecía encantado con el giro que había dado mi vida.

Un sábado como otro cualquiera, mientras hacíamos la comida, Quinn recibió una llamada que la tuvo todo el día bastante nerviosa y pensativa. No sabía que podía haber provocado aquel cambio de actitud en ella. Así que por la tarde después de pasarme por el estudio de grabación donde se me ocurrió el plan perfecto para alegrarle el día.

Llegue a la que ahora era nuestra casa y le preparé su comida favorita spaguetis a la carbonara con extra de bacon para ella.

Preparé todo con sumo detalle, la mesa con velas, incienso de vainilla y un rastro de pétalos de rosa desde la puerta hasta la mesa del salón.

Cuando oí las llaves en la cerradura me escondí y desde donde estaba observe su reacción. Entró y dejó sus cosas en el mueble junto a la puerta de entrada, se giró y siguió el rastro de pétalo con los ojos hasta la mesa. Sonrió y caminó hasta el lugar que había captado su atención unos segundos antes. Una vez sus manos tocaron la mesa, yo hice mi entrada estelar. Me coloqué tras ella sin hacer ruido, rodee su cadera con mis brazos y besé su cuello.

-¿Que celebramos?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-En realidad nada, simplemente me apetecía cambiarte esa cara de preocupación con la que llevas todo el día.

Ella bajó el rostro y su sonrisa desapareció. La obligue a girarse sobre sí misma y quedar frente a mi.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunté mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-Mis padres, vienen mañana-dijo con tono serio.

-¿Y?- pregunté sin entender su miedo.

Sabía que su relación con sus padres no era la mejor. Ellos siempre habían sido muy estrictos con ella, mucho más desde que salió del armario y al no ceder ante sus presiones para que estudiase algo con futuro y que dejase la locura de querer ser actriz, su relación sólo empeoró.

-Ellos quiere verme-dijo sin mirarme a los ojos- en realidad vernos.

Yo me puse blanca. Con ella todo era nuevo para mi, enamorarme, irme a vivir con alguien que apenas conocía. Desde aquel día en la que la conocí había incumplido todas y cada una de mis reglas excepto una "Nada de padres".

-No tienes que hacerlo Santana- dijo ella con tono triste- ya bastante has hecho y además no quiero estropear esta velada tan bonita que has preparado.

Tenía los ojos apagados y su voz revelaba cansancio, tristeza y dolor.

-Lo haré- dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ella me miró sorprendida antes mis palabras.

-No tienes ...

-Quiero hacerlo- la interrumpí- sé que es importante para ti y de todas maneras, me conozcan o no. Van a decir que soy una pésima elección- dije con una amplia sonrisa.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y su resplandeciente sonrisa hizo acto de presencia.  
-Te amo- dije antes de que lo dijera ella.

Volvió a sonreírme justo antes de sentarse a la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente llegaría mi tortura personal. Ir a comer con los padres de tu novia, es de las peores cosas que te pueden suceder. Los nervios, el no saber que ponerse y la presión hace que los detalles más pequeños parezcan gigantescos problemas.

Mientras yo me peleaba con la ropa de mi armario, Quinn observaba divertida la preciosa estampa. Yo vaciando el armario únicamente vestida con mi ropa interior.

-Me estoy pensando lo de comer con mis padres-Dijo mordiéndose el labio mientras me miraba sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-Oh no, nada de sexo-dije mirándola con desaprobación.

¿En serio había dicho yo eso? Creo que mi mamá estaría orgullosa de mi en estos instantes.

-San, tranquila-dijo ella abrazandome por la espalda y besando mi hombro derecho- lo harás bien, además es pura formalidad. Pase lo que pase o digan lo que digan nada entre nosotras va a cambiar ¿entendido?

Yo apenas atiné a asentir y me giré hacia mi armario en búsqueda de algo ni demasiado corto ni demasiado escotado. Finalmente opté por algo simple, un conjunto de camisa blanca de manga larga, una falda negra hasta la mitad del muslo y unos zapatos de tacón también negros.

Me giré y mi novia me mostró su aprobación con un:

-¿De verdad no puedo mandar la comida a la mierda y quitarte eso a mordiscos?

Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza, aunque el plan que me presentaba era más que apetecible.

A eso de la 13:00 llegamos al "Per se" uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y un buen lugar para que alguien se sintiese fuera de lugar, por suerte para mi el dueño del restaurante, el chef Thomas Keller, era amigo de mi padre desde que yo tenía uso de razón y que la comida fuera allí era como jugar en casa.

Nada más entrar Quinn localizó a su madre. Al verla comprendí de donde le venía toda la belleza a Quinn, pese a tener unos 45 años, se conservaba estupendamente, tanto que si no fuese porque esta casada y estoy saliendo con su hija, le había tirado los tejos.

-Quinn querida, que gustó verte- dijo antes de abrazarla y besar sus mejillas.

-Hola mamá-dijo Quinn sonriendo- ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien cariño-dijo sonriéndole y luego centrando su atención en mi- tu debes ser Santana, es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es mío señora Fabray.

-Cariño deja los formalismos para el sieso de mi ex marido, puedes llamarme Judy.

Enseguida un camarero apareció y nos guió hasta la mesa. Una vez sentadas empezamos a hablar de temas sin importancia, hasta que la madre de Quinn nos dejó a solas unos instantes.

-Podías haberme contado lo de su divorcio, he hecho el ridículo- dije con derrotismo.  
-Te lo habría contado, pero me acabo de enterar.

-¿Cómo que..?

-Te dije que no tengo la mejor relación paterno-filial con mis progenitores. Ahora entiendo el motivo de esta comida- dijo sin una pizca de tristeza.

-¿No te da pena que se hayan divorciado?- pregunté

-La verdad, no. Mi madre es una buena mujer, pero mi padre es un capullo egocéntrico, manipulador y mezquino.

-Siempre tan sincera y maleducada-dijo una voz a nuestra espalda.

Al girarme vi un hombre mayor, con el pelo Rubio muy claro, ojos azules y con el rostro serio. Su postura derrochaba arrogancia y la actitud de Quinn cambio en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella. Estaba nerviosa y por los ojos desprendía un irrefrenable desprecio hacia su progenitor.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo mirándome- Así que tu eres la nueva conquista de mi irrespetuosa hija.

-Eso tengo entendido- bromeé intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Que pena, tan guapa y lesbiana.

Mi cara debía ser un poema en aquellos momentos, no sólo me insultaba a la cara, si no que coqueteaba conmigo frente a su hija. Si este personaje se presentase a un concurso de payasos, ganaría con mucha facilidad.

-Otro comentario como ese y nos largamos- amenazó Quinn.

-Tranquila cariño, papá no te quitará la novia, a no ser que ella sepa elegir bien.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y golpearle cuando apareció la madre de Quinn.

-Me voy un instante y ya empiezas a faltarle al respeto a tu hija y su novia- dijo Judy sin una pizca de asombro-Aunque que podía esperar, si vienes borracho.

-No es mi culpa que tu hija sea una viciosa. Tan pronto se acuesta con un hombre como lo hace con una mujer. Ha salido a la perturbada de su madre- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomé aire y le indiqué al camarero que viniese, le susurre algo al oído y el cumplió mi petición con suma cautela y rapidez.

Enseguida apareció Thomas, quien me saludó con afecto.

-Mi pequeña Santana, ¡cuanto tiempo!

Yo me levanté y le susurre algo al oído. El miró a Russel, que era como se llamaba el padre de Quinn y procedió a hacer lo más conveniente para todos. Llamó a los de seguridad y educadamente le pidió que se marchase.

El opuso resistencia y tras unos minutos lo expulsaron.

-Perdón por el espectáculo Santana-se escusó Judy

-No se preocupe. Espero que ahora podamos tener una comida tranquila y sin más tensiones.

Quinn me miraba con una mezcla de agradecimiento y alivio. Si yo fuese ella, tampoco querría saber nada de ese ser.

El resto de la comida transcurrió con normalidad y con demasiadas preguntas por parte de la madre de Quinn. Pero salí bien parada del interrogatorio de mi suegra, al menos hasta que la palabra matrimonio salió a relucir.

Quinn y yo sorteamos el tema como pudimos, mientras su madre se reía de nuestras caras de susto. Todo iba perfecto, al menos hasta que Thomas se acercó y se cobró el favor que le había pedido.

-Santana querida, te importaría cantar algo de tu nuevo CD. Una de nuestras clientes está de cumpleaños y le haría mucha ilusión.

No tenía escapatoria, pero de alguna manera tenía que recompensar el mal rato que Quinn había pasado y esa era una más que buena ocasión.

-Con mucho gusto.

Atravesé el comedor hasta el centro, donde había un piano de cola y un micrófono esperándome.

-Buenas tardes a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de una buena comida, si no es así deberían patearle el culo a Thomas- dije sonriendo mientras todos reían- como algunos sabrán, mi nombre es Santana López y aquí mi amigo Thomas Keller me ha dicho que un fan mío está de cumpleaños.

Enseguida vi una niña pequeña saltar emocionada, debía tener unos 9 o 10 años y supuse que era ella.

-Como las canciones de mis anteriores CDs las tiene más que aburridas, en primicia les traigo el primer sencillo de mi próximo CD. Espero que les guste- me senté en el taburete del piano y finalice la presentación con un- Esto es "Mine"

**_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_**

**_I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I could see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now._**

**_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._**

**_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._**

**_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._**

**_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_**

**_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_**

**_Oh, oh, oh_**

**_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
When everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_**

**_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_**

**_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_**

**_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now_**

Al acabar firmé un par de autógrafos y volví a mi mesa, donde sólo estaba Judy.

-Quinn ha ido a retocarse el maquillaje.

Yo le sonreí y me senté.

-Para ser sincera, tenía dudas contigo. Tu fama de mujeriega me preocupaba, pero después de ver como cantabas sin despegar los ojos de mi bebé sólo puedo decir. Bienvenida a la familia Santana.

Al final no fue tan mal como me esperaba.


	6. Día 4: future Quinntana

Enserio, estos dos últimos días no escribo nada que valga la pena, deberíais enfadados conmigo por ello. Aún así he aquí otro más para la colección. Mañana cuadruple actualización. Final de "jugadas del destino", 2 oneshoot para ponerme al día y el tercer capítulo de "No te enamores..."

* * *

**Título: Last Mistake**

**Tema: future Quinntana**

**Rating: T**

**Canción: Because you live- Jesse mccartney**

**Santana Pov:**

-Que te jodan Fabray

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije antes de largarme de aquel maldito lugar y desde aquello han pasado más de 4 años.

Tras aquella discusión deje NY para no volver o al menos eso pensaba cuando hice las maletas y me fui a España. Una vez allí me instalé con mi primo Alejandro, que vivía en la capital. Él me ayudo a encauzar mi vida hacia un objetivo, hacia algo que me hiciese feliz y eso ese no fue otro que la interpretación , algo que no le pareció extraño a nadie. Al fin y al cabo había participado en todas las obras del instituto.

Poco a poco me fui metiendo en el mundillo, haciendo varias películas y series. Incluso saque mi propio libro, pero no volví a pisar USA, ni siquiera una sola vez en los últimos 4 años. Todo iba a la perfección, hasta que Mercedes llamó. Había prometido estar en el primer concierto de su gira por el país. Así que ahora mismo estoy volando hacia NY, con la única esperanza de que por un extraño golpe de suerte, ella no esté allí, pero es casi imposible, ya que Quinn haría cualquier cosa por no perderse el debut de Mercedes.

En el aeropuerto me esperan una legión de paparazzis y Rachel, que nada más verme se mentirá encima.

-¡Dios, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!- digo estrechandola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos un poco y ella me sonríe.

-¿crees que podrías repetirlo? No lo he grabado y me haría ilusión tener un recuerdo de un momento de debilidad tuyo-dice sonriendo.

-Ni lo sueñes enana- digo y ambas rompemos a reír.

-¿Cómo están todos?-pregunto una vez damos esquinazo a los fotógrafos y nos metemos en el coche de Rachel, que conduzco yo, para variar.

-Pues todo va genial. Kurt y Blaine se casaran pronto,Mercedes está triunfando, Tina y Mike han vuelto...

-Tu eres la Gran Fanny Brice -dije interrumpiendola

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber? -Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Rach, que no haya podido venir a verte en directo, no quiere decir que no te haya visto.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Le pedí a Kurt que grabase tu debut y me lo enviase, estuviste brillante, única... En fin muy Rachel Berry.

-Cuando quieres puedes ser increíblemente dulce-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, hundirías mi reputación-bromeé

-No lo haré-dijo siguiéndome el juego- San... No me has preguntado por..

-No lo quiero saber,Rach. De veras que no lo quiero saber.

-San, está arrepentida y quiere hablar contigo.

-Rachel, por favor, es suficiente. Si Fabray quiere hablar conmigo que me mande una carta y si me apetece y tengo tiempo, quizás le conteste.

-Eres muy tozuda, aún la amas y sólo fue un beso sin importancia.

Paré el coche y la miré.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer esto- dije acercándome a su boca y provocando que se pusiese nerviosa

-San, yo...

Yo me separé y solté una carcajada.

-Tranquila Berry, a mi me van las rubias.

-Eres idiota-dijo dándome un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Cuando te pones agresiva me excitas

-¡Oh por Dios, cállate!

El loft estaba prácticamente igual que cuando me mudé, a excepción de que ahora en el sólo vivía Rachel.

-Hogar dulce hogar-dije al entrar.

-Tenemos 4 horas antes del concierto, así que descansa un rato-dijo Rach besándome la frente-Bienvenida a casa Santana

Llevé las cosas a donde era mi antigua habitación, si es que se le puede llamar así y me tumbé en el colchón. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí durmiendo plácidamente.

-Despierta mi amor-dijo una voz dulce y cálida.

-Rach, déjame dormir.

-Santana, no soy Rachel.

Enseguida me erguí y frente a mi estaba mi mayor pesadilla, Quinn Fabray en persona.

-¿Que se te ha perdido Fabray?

-Mi novia.

-No sabía que tu y la enana estuvieseis juntas, enhorabuena otra ilusa más que cae ante tus pies. Te felicito eres toda una rompecorazones.

-Deja el sarcasmo para otro día. Tenemos que hablar, he esperado 4 años por este momento.

-Pues por mi espera otros 10 o mejor 50- dije y sin cruzar una palabra más salí al salón.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio y encima de la mesa había una carta. La cogí entre mis manos y comencé a leer. Era la letra de Mercedes.

"Querida Santana: Lamentamos haberte engañado para que volvieses, mi gira no comienza hasta dentro de una semana, pero Quinn ya no sabía que hacer para hablar contigo. Respetamos durante 4 años que no quisieses hablar con ella. Pero ya es suficiente, os amáis y por mucho que lo niegues, no existe nadie más para ti. Te pido que la escuches y si una vez ella se explica no quieres saber nada más. Ninguno insistiremos más con el tema, ella incluida, pero al menos escucha lo que te tiene que decir. Se que estáis hechas la una para la otra. No vuelvas a perderla San. Te quiere Rachel y Mercedes"

Yo expulso de golpe todo el aire que habían retenido mis pulmones.

-San- oído que dice con un hilo de voz.

-Suéltalo todo de una vez Fabray, di lo que tengas que decir y déjame seguir con mi vida.

-Es lo que he hecho, te dejé seguir con tu vida, pero sabes que no es ese el camino correcto. No has sido feliz y yo tampoco, porque ambas sabemos que nos pertenecemos de una manera que poca gente comprende y no hay forma de que eso cambie.

-Besaste a Puckerman, le besaste después de decirme que .. ¡Después de decirme que me amabas y que querías estar conmigo!

-No fue así S, él me besó.

-Dos no se besan sí uno no quiere.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, sabes que yo sólo te amo a ti.

-No estoy segura de eso.

-No he salido con nadie más desde entonces.

-Tu problema Fagay- dijo con mi tono de Bitch

-y se que tu tampoco lo has hecho. Se que no has podido, aunque lo hayas intentado.

-Vete a la mierda

-Vale, pero sólo si es contigo-dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la pared y su cuerpo.

-vete tu solita.

-Te amo.

-Pues ponte a la cola.

-Te amo Santana- repitió

-Yo a ti no.

-Bésame y si no sientes nada, te dejaré ir para siempre. No más llamadas, más correos, más Dm por Twitter. Me alejaré para siempre.

-No pienso besarte- dije con mala cara.

-Ok, déjame hacer otra cosa- ella agarró mis muñecas y las colocó sobre mi cabeza.

-Sueltame Fabray-dije poniendo resistencia

Ella acercó su hermosos labios a los míos y cuando pensé que me besaría hizo algo diferente.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**_

_**I've been looking for the answer**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**_

_**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**_

_**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**_

_**I'm so glad I found an angel**_

_**Someone**_

_**Who was there when all my hopes fell**_

_**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live, I live**_

_**Because you live there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose the fight**_

_**I want to give what you've given me always**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_**Because you live and breathe**_

_**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has everything I need to survive**_

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

Hasta el final de la canción había aguantado las lágrimas que ahora bañaban mi rostro.

-Dime que no me amas y te dejaré ir para siempre.

-No sabes cuanto te odio Fabray-dije antes de apoderarme de sus labios.

-Yo también te odio-dijo con ironía

-te amo pedazo de idiota


	7. Día 5:AU

hola a todos, se que hoy prometí cuádruple actualización pero me va a ser imposible, el final de "Jugadas del destino" me está saliendo más largo de lo que en un principio tenia planeado, así que sólo tengo acabados los dos oneshoots y estoy apurando las últimas líneas de "No te enamores..." Para al menos tener listos 3 de cuatro. En fin gracias por las reviews y espero que este oneshoot os guste.

* * *

**Titulo: what if iI fall in love with my teacher**

**Rating: M {ya suponéis el motivo ;) }**

**Tema: AU**

**Cancion: (no cantada) One more night- Maroon 5[ me inspiré en ella para el oneshoot]**

**Quinn Pov**

Hoy ha terminado mi senior year y salgo del Mckinley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No porque haya sacado matrícula en todas mis asignaturas y Yale me espere con los brazos abiertos.

No, estoy feliz porque hoy me libero de las ataduras, posiblemente la peor atadura que he tenido en mi vida. Una atadura llamada "relación profesor-alumno" seguida de la palabra "prohibida".

Durante los doce últimos meses he estado enamorada de mi profesora de español y anteriormente de la mejor amiga de mi hermana Frannie, en definitiva toda mi vida enamorada de la misma mujer, porque ambas mujeres son la misma.

Recuerdo perfectamente el primer día que la vi. Acabábamos de mudarnos a Lima desde Savannah unos días antes. Yo empezaba 7 grado en el Mckinley y mi hermana estaba en su año senior. Nada más llegar ambas hicimos las pruebas para el equipo de animadoras, pero sólo mi hermana entró, yo tuve que esperar un año más para hacerlo.

Un día, tan sólo una semana después de llegar, alguien llamó a la puerta y fui a abrir. Nada más abrir la puerta, al otro lado estaba ella, con su impecable traje de animadora y una carpeta del equipo en la mano.

-Hola, soy Santana, ¿está Frannie?

Yo sólo atiné a asentir y dejarla pasar. Desde ese día se pasó todo el curso viniendo a casa y cada día que la veía, las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Lo más duro fue verla irse a Stanford a estudiar cuando me había decidido a contarle lo que sentía. Durante los siguientes años, estuve intentado por todas las maneras sacármela de la cabeza, al menos una vez salí del armario.

Salí con diferentes chicas, pero con ninguna pasé de lo básico. No quería que mi primera vez fuese con alguien de quién no estuviese enamorada y desde Santana nadie había ocupado mi corazón.

Por eso cuando volvió como la señorita López, la sustituta del profesor de español, supe que mi destino era ella. Así que planeé todo hasta el mínimo detalle. Molestaba en clase o gastaba bromas, algo impropio de mi, sólo para quedarme con ella en la sala de castigos después de clase, le tenía demasiado cariño a mi madre como para mandarme al despacho del director y que ella se enterase de que su hija no paraba de molestar en clase.

Recuerdo que siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, día tras día, ella me preguntaba

-¿Por qué sólo te portas mal en mis clases, Quinn?

Nunca le contestaba, sólo sonreía y no dejaba de mirarla. Cada pequeño movimiento, cada pequeña manía, cada sonrisa. Todo me hacia suspirar por ella.

Por eso cuando asistí a su última clase, hice algo diferente. Por una vez me comporté como lo hacía en el resto de clases y cuando acabó y todos se fueron puse en marcha el segundo paso de mi plan.

-San...

-Quinn, te recuerdo que en clase soy Santana, tu profesora.

-Bueno, de hecho está es mi última clase, mañana me gradúo y mi madre me ha pedido que te diga que estas invitada a la fiesta que dará pasado mañana para celebrar que me he graduado y todo ese rollo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, te has pasado este año molestando en mi clase y creo que ha sido porque no te caigo bien.

-No es así.-dije poniendo una de mis manos sobre las suyas, que descansaban juntas, encima del libro de español-Además a mi madre le dolería mucho que no aparecieses.

-¿no? ¿entonces me dirás de una vez, porqué lo has hecho?-dijo alzando sus ojos hasta los míos y esbozando una leve sonrisa que provocó que las mariposas de mi estómago revoloteasen con más fuerza.

-Ven a la fiesta y te lo diré. Es a las 8 en nuestra casa-dije antes de salir de la clase, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Todo estaba preparado, mis padres se habían marchado esta semana de vacaciones a New Heaven en parte para buscarme un piso donde vivir y para conocer la ciudad en la que viviría su hijita. Yo me había quedado con la escusa de preparar mis cosas para cuando ellos volviesen y comenzásemos mi mudanza. Así que en la fiesta sólo estaríamos Santana y yo.

Eran las 6 cuando comencé a preparar todo. Puse la mesa, decoré el salón y calenté la comida preparada que había encargado esta mañana.

Subí a mi dormitorio y prepare todo, velas, incienso y la lista de reproducción en la cadena de música, preparada para cuando fuese el momento. Me quité la ropa, me puse el conjunto de lencería de encaje negro que había comprado un par de días antes, me puse una gabardina por encima, me maquille un poco y bajé las escaleras.

Un par de minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta,miré por la mirilla y al otro lado estaba Santana. Llevaba un vestido rojo, escotado, ajustado y que terminaba unos diez centímetros por debajo de su trasero.

Abrí la puerta y pude contemplar toda su belleza con más facilidad.

-Bienvenida-dije sonriendo.

-¿Que es lo que te propones Quinn? Está mañana me he encontrado con tus padres y se que no hay tal fiesta-dijo entrando en la casa. Se giró y me examinó de arriba a abajo.

-¿ibas a algún lado o esta es sólo otra de tus bromitas? -se giró y se llevó las manos a la cara-Claro que es otra de tus bromas, no se como he podido ser tan estúpida.

Yo me reí y ella me miró furiosa.

-¿Que te he hecho para que me odies tanto?- dijo acorralándome contra la pared.

-Te lo dije, no te odio-dije acariciando su rostro con mis dedos-Sólo quería que te fijases en mi.

-¿Que me fijase en ti?-me miró sorprendida- Eres sólo una niña manipuladora y desquiciante.

Yo le sonreí, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Sus labios eran más suaves y cálidos de lo que me había imaginado. Correspondió a mi beso con intensidad y cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos.

-Quinn, yo...-le temblaba la voz y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad

-Llevo enamorada de ti desde que entraste por primera vez en esta casa-admito

-Quinn, no me hagas esto más difícil. Eres mi alumna.

-Era tu alumna, ya no lo soy y se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti

-Eres la hermana de Frannie.

-Ya no sois amigas.

Ella iba a quejarse cuando volví a besarla con intensidad y lamí su labio inferior, antes de que me permitiese la entrada a su boca. Ella llevó sus manos a mis caderas y desabrochó mi gabardina. Se alejó y su boca formó una O de puro asombro.

-Bonita forma de recibirme-dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza- Estas segura? -Preguntó

Yo asentí y ella volvió a besarme mientras sus manos pasaban por mi abdomen y lentamente iban hacia mi espalda, bajaron hasta mi culo y ella susurro a mi oído.

-Creo que es hora de conocer tu habitación.

Me aferré a su cuello y ella subió las escaleras conmigo en brazos. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y las velas iluminaban todo el lugar, dotándolo de cierto romanticismo.

-Veo que lo habías preparado todo concienzudamente.

-También te había preparado una cena, pero has pasado de ella-dije antes de volver a besarla.

Ella me empujo hasta la cama, me quitó la gabardina y la tiró por el suelo. Mis manos fueron a su vestido, busqué la cremallera, la baje y lentamente se lo quité.

Sus labios han ido a parar a mi cuello, donde deja un rastro de besos y algún que otro mordisco, mi espalda se curva ante la cantidad de sensaciones que me invaden. Sabe perfectamente que hacer para encenderme y por primera vez maldigo ser virgen.

Una vez me he librado de su vestido, ella me empuja sobre la cama y se sube encima de mi, rodeando mi cadera con sus rodillas. Me da un corto beso y luego vuelve a mi cuello donde perfila mi carótida con su lengua, haciéndome gemir. Sus manos atrapan a las mías y en ese momento me doy cuenta de sus intenciones

-Déjame tocarte-le gruño y ella se ríe.

Ella se separa un poco sin soltarme las muñecas y me observa detalladamente, haciendo que por primera vez sienta vergüenza de mi cuerpo semi-desnudo.

-Mis sueños no te hacían ninguna justicia, eres mucho más hermosa.

La miró a los ojos sin ser consciente del todo del significado de sus palabras. Intento levantarme para besarla, pero ella se resiste, así que hago lo único que puedo hacer, levanto mi rodilla y la presionó contra su centro.

Ella cierra los ojos y de su garganta se escapa un gemido.

-Con las manos libre puedo ser mucho más eficiente.

Abre los ojos y me sonríe con un matiz de perversión.

Me libera las manos y aprovecho para desabrocharle el sujetador, lo arrojo fuera de la cama y llevo mis manos a los huesos de su cadera, donde descansa la goma de su tanga, pero ella me frena, me obliga a inclinarme y me desabrocha mi sujetador.

Una vez libre de esa prenda, ella besa mi cuello,mi clavícula y llega a mi pecho desnudo. Donde captura uno de mis pezones entre sus labios, mientras con su mano derecha acaricia el otro y con su otra mano comienza a bajarme el tanga. Se me escapa un gemido y ella sonríe con cierta arrogancia, deja el pezón que estaba chupando y mordiendo suavemente y repite el procedimiento con el otro. No se como lo ha hecho, pero sin darme cuenta estoy desnuda bajo ella.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor me libro de la última prenda que la cubre y mis dedos acarician su centro con cierto nerviosismo.

Me vuelve a besar y su lengua lucha con la mía por el control del beso, pero cuando parece que voy a ganar, ella besa mi cuello nuevamente y su lengua va bañando toda la piel que se encuentra a su paso, sigue bajando sin pudor alguno y de repente ante ella está la parte más sensible de mi anatomía, en otras palabras terreno sin explorar.

-A ver sí sabes tan bien como en mis sueños.

De nuevo esas palabras, me reafirman lo que yo pensaba, me desea desde hace mucho, quizás no hace tanto como yo a ella, pero me basta.

Se desliza entre mis piernas, que abre suavemente y su boca atrapa mi clítoris con su lengua. Un gemido se escapa de mi garganta y ella con lentos movimientos juega con mi parte más sensible.

-Otra vez mis sueños no te hacen justicia.

-Lo dices como si fueran muy recurrentes. ¿Tienes a menudo sueños mojados con tus alumnas?

-No, sólo tengo sueños mojados contigo y desde hace un par de años, cuando fui a verte al nacional de animadoras en LA. Nunca me excitó tanto un traje de animadoras, como aquel día.

-He llevado ese traje todo el curso.

-Lo sé, he tenido que esforzarme mucho para no hacer nada en nuestras horas a solas diarias.

-Una pena, me hubiera encantado que lo hubiese hecho- gimo en su oído.

Segundos después un par de dedos me acarician el clítoris mientras ella me muerde le labio inferior, sin previo aviso introduce uno de sus dedos en mi interior y un par de segundos después se le une otro.

-Mucha tensión ahí abajo, relájate- me dice ella con una sonrisa.

A duras penas consigo sonreirle, ya que notó un dolor punzante que a medida que sus dedos entran y salen de mi y con el tiempo desaparece.

Ella lleva esos dedos a su boca, cuando de repente se percata de algo que ignoraba.

-Quinn...

-Te he dado lo único puro que había en mi.

Ella me miró con un sin fin de emociones reflejadas en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Te habrías acostado conmigo si te lo dijese?

-Si, pero no así. No dejándome cegar por la lujuria. La primera vez tiene que ser algo bonito, con la persona más importante para ti.

-Lo ha sido, ha sido bonito por ser contigo, aunque me da pena que esto sólo sea un polvo más para ti-dije apartando mi mirada de la suya.

Me obliga a mirarla y me acaricia con los dedos las mejillas, con delicadeza y cariño, como si me fuese a romper.

-Estas muy equivocada- dice seria- no suelo tener sueños eróticos con cualquiera, a decir verdad sólo con una mujer más a parte de ti.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?- pregunto

-Quiere decir que tantas horas contigo me han hecho caer en algo que sólo conocí una vez anteriormente, quiere decir que tus constantes intentos por llamar mi atención lograban su intención y que a más de una de las chicas que has besado frente a mi para ponerme celosas, se han ganado más de un castigo vagamente justificado.

-No te gusta que me bese con nadie.

-No me gusta que te bese y te toque nadie que no sea yo.

-Eso es muy posesivo, señorita López-dije antes de dejarle un bonito chupetón en el cuello.

-Eres mía, ahora más que nunca.

Le doy un corto beso en los labios y le sonrió.

-¿Te dolió mucho?

-Un poco.

-Si vuelve a dolerte avísame.

-Me vas a dejarte devolverte el favor?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por supuesto.


	8. Día 6: Holliday season

Hey, perdon por no actualizar antes, me quedè dormida jejeje bueno, no se sí en este oneshoot he cumplido del todo el tema. Espero que os guste

* * *

**Título:Summer break with(Out) you**

**Rating:T**

**Tema: Holliday season.**

**Canción: tell her - Jesse mccartney**

Te despiertas nuevamente sola en una cama enorme, las sábanas están frías y su lado está perfectamente estirado. Te giras hacia el otro lado, no quieres empezar la mañana extrañándola, pero no puedes evitarlo. Nadie os dijo que iba a ser tan dura una relación a distancia y la foto de ambas sonriendo que está sobre la mesilla de noche, no hace más que recordarte que no está.

I know how it feels

To wake up without her

Lying here all alone

Just thinking about her

Es difícil despertar así todos los días, te gustaría que fuese de otra forma, que ella pudiese estar más cerca de ti y no a miles de Kilómetros y a no sé cuantos estados de distancia. Entonces tu móvil suena, lo tomas entre tus manos y una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro, es ella.

"Buenos días dormilona, levanta ese precioso culo de la cama. Hace un día demasiado bonito como para que estés metida todo el día en cama, si no es conmigo. Te amo"

I can't believe her hold on me

It's somethin' indescribable

I know she knows

But won't you please

Te levantas de la cama después de contestarle "si estuvieses aquí en la cama conmigo, te iba a importar poco que día hiciese fuera. Yo también te amo"

Vas a la cocina, sacas el zumo y la leche de la nevera, una taza del estante que está a la izquierda de la campaña extractora de la cocina, pero no cualquier taza, justamente vas a coger la taza de el diablo de Tanzania, la taza de Santana. Te haces un café con leche, un par de tostada, viertes un poco de zumo en un vaso y dejas todo sobre la enorme encimera tras la cocina que sirve de mesa. Te subes a un taburete y cuando va a comenzar a desayunar tu móvil vuelve a vibrar.

"Efectivamente, pero como no estoy ahí, no quiero que te quedes en cama. Estas de vacaciones, ve al parque a correr, de compras, a la biblioteca o a la librería en busca de nuevos libros, quizás un cambio de Look(no demasiado radical, sabes que amo como te queda el pelo largo) en fin, haz algo para no extrañarme"

"Ya me he levantado, a veces eres peor que mi madre. Haga lo que haga te voy a extrañar igual. Aún no puedo creer que tengas que quedarte una semana más en Lima, a veces odio que seas profesora. Espero que no te esté coqueteando ninguna o tendré que ir ahí y marcar mi territorio"

Diste un par de sorbos al café cuando otra vez ella respondió.

" Vas a mearme encima o algo por el estilo? Da igual si me coquetean o no, tú sabes que sólo te amo a ti. Aunque la idea de que vengas y te pelees por mi con mis alumnas, me excita mucho"

"Que parte? La de que me pelee por ti o la de tus alumnas?"

"En realidad te estaba imaginando a ti peleandote con ellas vestida con tu antiguo uniforme de animadoras"

"Eres una pervertida López, deja de mirar a las animadoras y empieza a centrarte en tu trabajo"

"La culpa no es mía, ese uniforme es demasiado corto y este año son todas increíblemente guapas"

"Que te jodan Santana"

"Era broma, tengo muchas ganas de verte, echo de menos verte sonreír"

If you see my girl

Just tell her I miss her smile

Tell her I'm counting the minutes

Gonna see her in a little while

Acabas de desayunar, te das una ducha rápida y te pones lo primero que encuentras en el armario. Unos short vaqueros y una camiseta negra, sin mangas de Queen. Santana te mataría si supiese que te la estas poniendo. Tu te llevas la parte superior de la camiseta a la nariz y aspiras profundamente, por suerte para ti, todavía huele a ella.

Oh 'cause I know when she holds onto me

She's the one thing that I could never live without

Oh, oh, oh, and tell her I love her, oh, yeah

Just tell her I love her

Sales a la calle después de acabar tu outfit con unas Nike negras de lengüeta grande, un par de collares de cuentas, un chaleco vaquero, un montón de pulseras de diferentes colores en tus muñecas y una gorra negra de los Raiders. La misma gorra que llevabas el año pasado cuando os fuisteis a París y en una de sus céntricas calles, una banda tocaba una canción de Coldplay. Ella te tomó de la mano y en mitad de la calle os pusisteis a bailar. En aquel momento te pareció una locura, pero ahora ese era uno de tus recuerdos favoritos. Hasta ese momento no habías bailado una lenta con una chica y sinceramente te había gustado.

The way that she moves

You know what it does to me

And when I catch her eye

I can hardly breathe

"me acaban de decir que estoy impresionante, ¿tu que opinas?" Abres la foto que viene adjunta al mensaje y te quedas sin respiración. Es injusto lo bien que le queda todo. Lleva una camisa blanca ajustada, con un pronunciado escote, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unos tacones a juego.

Still can't believe her hold on me

She's just so indescribable

I know she knows

But won't you please, please, yeah

"Deja de distraerme! tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo pasarme la mañana pegada al móvil. Te quiero" dices y guardas el móvil en tu bolsa. Avanzas un par de calles y llegas al estudio de danza al que a veces acudes a liberar tensiones. Entras y saludas a la recepcionista. Subes las escaleras de dos en dos , hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde giras a mano derecha y te metes en la última sala del pasillo. Está vacía como de costumbre. Dejas tu bolsa en el suelo, te cambias de zapatillas, presionas el mando a distancia y la mini cadena se acciona. Durante horas bailas al ritmo de la música y sólo cuando crees que es suficiente, sales de la sala y vuelves a casa a ducharte.

If you see my girl

Just tell her I miss her smile

Tell her I'm counting the minutes

Gonna see her in a little while

"Te echo de menos, estar aquí sin ti es un asco"

"Aguanta un poco más, sólo son 6 días más"

"No creo que aguante ni dos horas más, tengo ganas de verte, abrazarte, escuchar tu voz"

"Tú pudes, cuando llegues te lo compensaré"

'Cause I know when she holds onto me

She's the one thing that i could never live without

Oh, oh, oh, and tell her I love her

Entras en casa y te sorprende lo mucho que huele a pollo asado. Dejas las cosas sobre el sofá y cuando tu mirada enfoca la cocina, la ves cocinando y no puedes creer lo que estas viendo. Lleva los cascos puestos, por lo que no sabe que has llegado. Lentamente te acercas y la abrazas por la espalda, haciendo que se sobresalte.

-Dios que susto me has dado.

-Tramposa, dijiste que te tenías que quedar más tiempo .

-Quería darte una sorpresa-dice dándose la vuelta-Vaya vaya, así que poniéndote mi ropa

-Te echaba de menos.

-Estas toda sudada ¿de done vienes?

-He ido a bailar un rato

-Un día me tendrás que enseñar lo que tanto tiempo llevas ensayando.

-Quizás te lo enseñe...

Every time that I'm around her

I just go to pieces crashing, tumbling to the ground

I'm so glad I found her

I know how it feels

Te metes en la ducha y el agua fría relaja y calma tus músculos, a parte de librarte del agobiante calor que hace hoy. Entonces escuchas el sonido de la mampara abrirse y de nuevo cerrarse.

-López, no comenté nada de una ducha doble.

Ella te besa el hombro y toma el bote de gel de tus manos.

-Lo sé, pero ¿que mejor forma de empezar las vacaciones que enjabonando a tu novia?

If you see my girl

Just tell her I miss her smile

Tell her I'm counting the minutes

Gonna see her in a little while

Coméis frente al televisor, aunque no le hacéis casó ya que habláis sin parar de mil y un temas, mientras en la pantalla se reproducen mil y un videoclips, éxitos desde los 90 hasta ahora.

Fregáis las cosas y salís a la calle tomadas de la mano. Hace un día espléndido para estar en casa.

Paseáis por un parque próximo a casa, veis una película en el cine y regresáis a casa para cenar. Hacéis todo juntas, ponéis la mesa, la recogéis, fregáis los platos y cuando al fin llega la hora de dormir, os ponéis el pijama de la otra. Os metéis en cama y apoyas tu cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

-Aún no creo que vaya a ser todos los días así durante un mes.

-En realidad durante más.

-¿Te has librado del curso de verano?

-En realidad he pedido el traslado a un instituto de aquí y me lo han dado.

-Eso es genial amor, por fin estaremos juntas-dices antes de besarla.

'Cause I know when she holds onto me

She's the one thing that I could never live without

Oh, oh, oh, just tell her I love her

-No me provoques, llevo demasiado tiempo sin tocarte y me muero por hacerlo.

-Entonces no se a que esperas.

-¿a un momento un poco más romántico? No se, a veces somos demasiado físicas.

-No podemos evitarlo, la química de nuestros cuerpos nos ganan.

-Eres idiota

If you see my girl

Just tell her I miss her smile

Tell her I'm counting the minutes

Gonna see her in a little while

Habéis hecho el amor como unas 4 veces en las últimas tres horas. Ahora tu cabeza descansa sobre su hombro y ella te besa la cabeza.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto

-Yo también.

'Cause I know when she holds onto me

She's the one thing that I could never live without

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

And tell her I love her, oh, yeah, just tell her I love her

-Te amo Santana

-Yo te amo más Quinn


	9. Día 7: libre

Hey. Perdón se que esto era de ayer, pero me puse a leer uno de mis Quinntana fic favoritos y se me hundió el mundo. Después de 44 capítulos con momentos hermosos, tristes y dramáticos a más no poder, va la tía y junta a Quinn con el tipo que casi la mata a ella y a Santana... Creo que me morí como por 10 segundos y luego me enfadé tanto que casi bendigo a Murphy.

Bueno después de esta explicación por mi ausencia de ayer, les traigo el último oneshoot de la ya finalizada Quinntana Week [hasta el año que viene :(] Espero que os guste y si les resulta tan empalagosa como a mi, pueden demandarme o hacerme sugerencias vía review.

* * *

**Titulo: Prom Quinn**

**Rating:T**

**Tema:libre**

**Canción: who you love -Katy perry Jonh Mayer**

Es el baile de graduación, supuestamente la mejor noche de toda tu etapa en el instituto, pero te has negado a ir, pese a que pasarse un viernes noche en casa, te resulta más que deprimente. Los chicos del glee, te han pedido que fueras con ellos, pero te sientes fuera de lugar, todos llevan pareja salvo tú, nadie te lo ha pedido, ni siquiera con el abismal cambio de imagen.

Tu madre se empeñó en que fueras de compras con ella y te llevaste a casa el vestido y los zapatos perfectos, aún sabiendo que no los llegarías a usar, pero la viste tan feliz cuando te vió vestida con ellos, que no pudiste decirle, o más bien, no tuviste el valor de decirle que no pensabas ir al baile.

Este último año ha sido especialmente duro. Santana y Brittany eran tus mejores amigas, juntas erais "The unholy trinity" , pero ellas se graduaron el año pasado y se fueron a la universidad y tu te quedaste sola, aunque no sería justo decirlo así pues Blaine,Artie, Tina, Sam y Kitty son grandes amigos.

A veces te maldices por no haber nacido un año antes y haberte ido con Santana a NY, pero nada puedes hacer más que lamentarte.

Tu madre entra en tu habitación para recordarte que ella ya se va, tiene turno de noche en el hospital. Te besa la frente, te desea que te lo pases muy bien e insiste en que deberías comenzar a vestirte o harás esperar a tus amigos.

Asientes levemente e interpretas tu papel, al menos hasta que oyes como arranca el coche y sale rumbo al hospital.

Hace quince que empezó el baile y tu estas un poco triste, te encantaría vivir esa mágica noche y te arrepientes de no haber aceptado ir con los chicos, pero ya es muy tarde... O eso crees.

Te metes en la ducha y dejas que el agua se lleve todo. Sales de la ducha, te pones el albornoz y te recoges el pelo aún húmedo con una toalla. Te secas concienzudamente, te pones el pijama y llamas al chino, no te apetece ni salir a cenar y 10 minutos después el timbre de la casa sonó con fuerza.

Bajaste las escalera y abriste la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar quien era.

-Pero...

Al otro lado de la puerta no estaba el repartidor, ni uno de los chicos, al otro lado estaba Santana.

-Vengo desde NY para ver como te coronan como reina del baile y cual es mi sorpresa cuando llego al instituto y ruedas me dice que no vas a venir. ¿me explicas por qué no me lo has dicho?-dice furiosa mientras entra en tu casa.

-No creí que importase sí...

-Espera, ¿Lucy que te ha pasado? -dice mirándote fijamente y al quitarte la toalla que llevabas en la cabeza, su boca forma una perfecta O.

-Sólo es un cambio de imagen, nada del otro mundo.

-Dime que no lo has hecho por Sam- dijo rozando la súplica.

-¿Que? No, para nada... No ha sido por él. Ha sido por mi, estaba cansada de ser Lucy Caboosey.

Adelgazar tanto había sido en parte por estar más sana y en parte para que dejasen de meterse con ella. Había sido un duro verano, haciendo mucho deporte y llevando una rigurosa dieta para conseguir su objetivo. Aún así no llegó para que dejasen de acosarla, una vez fuera el sobrepeso, ellos criticaron su nariz y tras una clase de gimnasia se presentó su solución. Dave Karofski jugando al balón prisionero le lanzó un balón a la cara, causándole una fractura en el tabique nasal y tuvo que operarse para poder volver a respirar con normalidad. Debido a esa operación, tuvo que dejar las gafa y empezar a usar lentes de contacto, ya que los primeros días después de la operación no soportaba ni un ligero roce en el puente de la nariz.

Así poco a poco Lucy Cabosey, se convirtió en Quinn Fabray, la chica que estaba justo en frente de una anonadada Santana.

-Creo que este año me he perdido demasiado.-dijo mordiéndose el labio- No te queda nada mal el pelo Rubio, pero me gustaba más tu pelo cobrizo.

Tú la miras sin entender lo que esconden sus palabras.

-¿Por que no has ido al baile?-pregunta tomándote de la mano y arrastrandoos hasta los sofás del salón. Una vez allí se sienta y te obliga a sentarte en su regazo.

-Nadie me lo pidió y todos iban acompañados.

-Te sentías fuera de lugar.

-Un poco.

-Vamos a hacer algo, vas a subir, te vas a poner ese precioso vestido, te vas a maquillar un poco y vamos a ir al baile.

-Pero Santana... No quiero ir.

-Si no quisieses ir, sería lo primero que me habrías dicho.

-Pero...

-Pero nada-dijo interrumpiendote- ¿Crees que habría venido desde NY y me habría vestido así si no fuese para ser tu pareja en el baile?

-¿Mi pareja? -preguntaste sorprendida.

-Si, así que levanta ese precioso culo y ve a hacer lo que te he dicho.

-Pero...

Entonces ella juntó sus labios con los tuyos, una simple caricia que te dejó sin aire.

-Deberías hacer lo que te he dicho, porque en caso de no hacerlo, te volveré a besar y créeme, puedo soportar dos besos, pero si te beso una tercera vez, acabaré haciéndote el amor en el piso y no me hago responsable si tu madre nos atrapa tu mamá.

-Tiene turno de noche-dices con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Fabray ¿me ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?

Tu te levantas, le sonríes y te vas. Mientras ella se queja y te dice.

-Ven aquí y confiesa, cobarde.

Tardas algo más de 20 minutos en arreglarte. Un simple recogido y lo justo de maquillaje para resaltar tus ojos.

Bajas y por primera vez te das cuenta de que lleva unos pantalones de cuero súper ceñidos, una camiseta blanca ajustada y por encima un blazer blanco con las solapas en curo negro.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Santana con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Santana, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Nada de peros. Estas hermosa, más que de costumbre y por una vez tengo la posibilidad de llevar a ese baile a una verdadera reina, no me quites ese privilegio ¿si?

Tu sonreíste y te dejaste llevar por ella.

Una vez en el aparcamiento juntaste todo el valor para preguntarle lo que había estado rondando por tu cabeza durante algún tiempo.

-¿De verdad estoy guapa?

-No-dijo ella mirándote- la palabra guapa jamás te podría definir, eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido.

-Eso no es cierto Santana-réplicas.

-La belleza está en los ojos de quien mira y de quién es capaz de ver más allá. Créeme que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y he visto muchas.

-Gracias por esto-dices sonriéndole con cierto rubor en tus mejillas.

-No me las des, como te dije lo hago por mi. Me encanta ver sus caras de "mierda soy gilipollas"

-Nunca cambiarás.

-Lo haría si tu me lo pidieses.

De nuevo te dejó con una duda en la cabeza, salió del coche, te abrió la puerta, tomó tu mano y así entrasteis en el gimnasio.

Todos los focos te enfocaron y a medida que caminabais se oía a chicos y chicas maldecir.

-Q, estas hermosa- dijo Tina al verte.

Tu la abrazaste y cuando te separaste viste que estaba llorando.

-Tina ¿Que pasa?

-Es todo tan bonito. Ya sabes el baile, nuestras parejas-dijo señalando a Mike que charlaba animadamente con Santana- va a ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

-Tina, sólo está aquí para acompañarme.

-¿Estarás de broma? Cada vez que viene es por tí. Cuando Unique no pudo participar, cuando volviste con Sam. Siempre vuelve por ti.

Sus palabras te dejaron pensando ¿Realmente volvía por ti? Obviamente si así fuese, ella jamás lo reconocería, pero por una vez quisiste que las deducciones de Tina fuesen reales.

Giraste el rostro en busca de Santana y la viste hablando con Bree, más bien amenazandola. Un segundo después, ella y sus amigas desaparecían y el telón se bajó. Algo que a todos les extrañó.

Sam se acercó a ti y te sonrió.

-Quinn ¡Estas preciosa!

Santana apareció de la nada y te tomó de la mano.

-Hey boca trucha, me llevo a Quinn a mover el culo, nos vemos.

Tina y Blaine salieron a cantar, pero Sue los interrumpió para elegir al rey y la reina del baile.

-Muy bien perdedores, veamos a quien habéis elegido como los menos pringados de todos vosotros.

Santana se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa preguntaste?

-No te lo vas a creer, pero creo que hasta la he echado de menos.

-El rey de este año es- abrió el sobre y pronunció el nombre de el nuevo quarterback.

Todo el mundo aplaudió excepto Santana, que bufó y soltó.

-Ken malibú rey de Ohio.

-Y la reina de este año es - el ambiente estaba tenso, dos de las posibles candidatas se abrazaban a sus amigas mientras Tina le sonreía a Santana- Quinn Fabray.

Los focos te iluminaron, todos al rededor sonreían y aplaudían.

-Pero...

Santana te abrazó y te susurró al oído.

-Ve a por la corona.

Subiste al escenario y Blaine fue el encargado de colocarte la corona. Te abrazó y susurro a tu oído como minutos antes había hecho Santana.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-Ahora perdedores os dejó con vuestros reyes.

Alan Mitchel, que así se llamaba el actual quarterback pronunció un pequeño discurso y cuando se proponía a bailar contigo, Santana le tocó el hombro y le sugirió que se fuese a tocar a sí mismo.

-Eso ha sido realmente grosero.

Blaine y Tina se pusieron a cantar una de tus actuales canciones favoritas

_**You love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

_**You love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

-Lo has preparado todo al detalle-le susurraste mientras bailabais lentamente.

-Hasta el más mínimo detalle.

_**My girl's ain't the one that I saw coming**_

_**And sometimes I don't know which way to go**_

_**And I tried to run before**_

_**But I'm not running anymore**_

_**'Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know**_

-Nunca dejaría nuestra primera cita en manos de Blaine y Tina-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eres increíble

-Lo sé.

_**that you love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

_**You love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

_**You love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

_**Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming**_

_**Who you're dreaming of**_

_**If it's who you left**_

_**Then it's who you left**_

-¿Que nadie me invitase también ha sido obra tuya?

-Efectivamente, tuve que sobornar a Karofsky y Azimio para que a ninguno se le ocurriese la brillante idea de llevarse al baile a mi pareja. Aunque lamento que pensases que era porque no eres lo suficientemente buena para ellos.

-No lo soy.

-Míralos Quinn, te han votado y has ganado por mayoría aplastante.

_**My boy ain't the one that I saw coming**_

_**And some have said his heart's too hot to hold**_

_**And it takes a little time**_

_**But you should him when he shines**_

_**You never want to let that feeling go**_

-¿Eso no lo has manipulado tú?

-Lo habría hecho, pero les ganaste limpiamente.

-Eres capaz de mentirme sólo para que me sienta bien.

_**When you love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

_**You love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

_**Yeah you love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

-Nunca te miento, no puedo. Si pudiese mentirte te habría dicho algo así como que Tina me suplicó que te acompañase al baile.

-¿No lo hizo?

-Me sermoneó durante dos horas, cuando se enteró de lo que hacían Azimio y Karofsky.

**_Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming_**

**_Who you're dreaming of_**

**_If it's who you left_**

Then it's who you left

-Normal.

-Me mataría antes de dejar que Ken malibú, boca trucha o Puckerman junior te trajesen al baile.

_**Oh you love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

_**You love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

_**You love, who you love**_

_**Who you love**_

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Siempre que veíamos películas de adolescentes que iban al instituto y eran famosos y bla blabla, decías que el momento del baile era algo que te encantaría vivir, pero que nunca ocurriría. Bailar con alguien que te ama, ser la elegida entre todas...

-¿Lo has hecho por mi?

_**Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming**_

_**Who you're dreaming of**_

_**If it's who you left**_

_**Then it's who you left**_

_**It's who you left**_

_**Who you left**_

_**Who you left**_

_**Who you left**_

_**You're the one I love**_

-No hay nada que no haría por ti.


End file.
